The Woman Next Door
by Celevathor-Silver Warrior
Summary: Jason has finally returned to Odyssey and this time permanently, but it can't be that simple for a Whittaker. Join Whit, Connie, Jack and Joanne on this new adventure, as they get caught up in all the questions that come up during Jason's return.


1

Whit silently roamed about his kitchen as he prepared a small dinner for himself and his son. Jason had told him that he was on his way and would be home around four-thirty. It was now six and Whit was beginning to worry. He knew he shouldn't, Jason was a grown man and could handle himself, but he still couldn't help but see the little boy who used to cry when he lost sight of Jenny or him. Whit also feared how long this "leaving the agency" hiatus was going to last. He and Jason had talked about leaving so many times that the conversation was a broken record. Whit sighs as he pulls the spaghetti out of the boiling water and strains it. Just as he was done straining the spaghetti, he heard his phone ring.

Was that Jason? Quickly Whit placed the strainer into the sink and rushed to his phone. Checking the caller ID, it was Jason, he answered.

"Jason? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Hey Dad, sorry for worrying you. There were just a few things that needed to be dealt with after coming into town. I'm fine. Also, I can see your house, so see you in a few."

"Alright son. I have dinner, so hurry or its going to be cold by the time you get here." Whit heard Jason laugh and begin to pick up the pace.

Soon enough there the creak of the door opening is heard as Jason enters. Whit had just finished setting the table as Jason arrived. The two greeted each other with a giant hug. Both were happy to see each other, especially Whit; after hearing about London with Mr. Grote. Jason began to let go but his father was hesitant.

"Dad, it's over. Donovan himself sealed my retirement papers. I'm not going back." Jason held his father tighter, knowing that his dad could only think of Jerry whenever he left for the NSA.

They hadn't even gotten a body or personal effects, just a stupid letter and flag. He had never seen his father break like that when Whit had seen the flag. Jason was the only son left. But now was different. Their lives were going to change. Jason planned to never allow his father to break like that again, not if it was within his power to stop.

"Everything is going to be normal…" Whit chuckled, what type of normal would that be in Odyssey? Jason amended himself "…well as normal as everything can be here. I swear this town attracts the craziest situations."

Whit gave Jason one last tight squeeze and released his son. "I know what you mean Jason." The two sat down to eat together for the first time in almost a year. And for the first time Whit let himself believe that Jason was really retired.

"So Dad, what's been going on here in Odyssey? Any new plots to conquer the world?" He asked stuffing his face with food. It had been a while since he had eaten.

"Well Eugene and Katrina have started fostering Buck Oliver, from the circus. Wooton got married to an artist named Penny, from the college."

"Wow that is quite the change for all of them. Buck's a decent kid, he'll be good to straighten out Eugene." Jason went to grab seconds as Whit watched in amusement. Even in his late thirties, his son still had some terrible manners. Jason looked up in slight embarrassment as he more quietly placed the spaghetti on his plate.

"Oh I forgot to mention, Jack and Joanne hired a new employee. She apparently has been a Godsend because Jack was having more trouble moving the heavier antiques. I think she's been working there for about three months now. I can't quite recall her name, she hasn't been by the shop very often. But Jack and Joanne speak very highly of her so I'm sure she's quite nice."

Jason slowed his eating as he watched his father carefully, after Whit had mentioned the woman, his interest was piqued. "Wow I never thought they would hire someone."

"Yes, it came as a surprise, but she seemed to fit the bill to help them." Whit paused as Jason returned to the food. "Anyhow what do you plan to do now that you're here?"

Jason finished his second plate and took a breath, "I have a decent amount of pay leftover from the agency to live comfortably for a little while, so I'm gonna' take it easy for a month or so before I start applying for jobs."

"Only a month to live comfortably, don't they pay better than that?" Whit asked very confused.

"Yes they do Dad, but I need my own apartment to set up, which was what I was working on before I came over." Explained Jason, slightly concerned where his dad's worries were going to take this conversation.

"Why don't you just live here, for free?" Whit replied trying to understand his son's thinking.

Jason grimaced slightly, "Dad I need my own space, besides we will be virtual neighbors. You can just stop by or call me." He knew this would be an awkward conversation. His dad could be stubborn in his own way about things, especially concerning family. Jason couldn't fault his father; this would be the first time he would be living near his dad for an extended amount of time since high school. "Everything is set up. I just have to unbox some things and then I'm done."

Whit exhaled as he listened. "I understand Jason, I just wish you had told me earlier."

"I'm sorry dad, I just forgot, what with the move. Besides now you won't have to tip around the house when I sleep late; as I will inevitably will." Jason cracked a small smile hoping he had helped smooth things over.

Whit smiled slightly, "You were always a late sleeper, even when your mother tried to get you on a schedule when you turned fifteen."

"I remember those days. Sometimes I wondered who really was from Scotland, she would always go into this weird accent when I overslept."

Whit and Jason laughed together remembering all the memories from a time gone by. Their reminiscing went on for so long that they were both startled when the clock struck twelve.

"Wow its late Dad, but I really enjoyed reminiscing. Hopefully we can do it again soon."

Whit stood as Jason did and clapped his sons back. "Yes, we'll have to. Sometimes it gets lonely without you or Jana." He took a deep breath to let the small stress fall back behind his mask. "Anyhow let me drive you to your new apartment. I'd like to see your new place so I can just drop by some time."

Jason appeared to want to refuse his father, but knew it was the least he could do. "Alright Dad, let's see if you can still keep your license after this drive." After he said this Jason stepped back to miss Whit's light pop to his head. "Hush you wiper snapper."

The two chuckled and left the house to drive over to Jason's new apartment. It was a quiet drive as the two of them were still engrossed in their shared memories. The trip was fast and soon father and son came to the apartment complex. Immediately Whit recognized the complex. "Hey this is where Connie and Jules live. Well isn't that convenient, I'll be able to find the both of you here." Jason froze for a millisecond when his dad spoke. Oh, this was going to complicate things. "Which apartment do you live in? Connie is on the second floor second from the end, apartment B I believe." Jason couldn't believe this was happening, what were the odds? Quickly he became lost in his thoughts but was pulled back by Whit. "Jason?"

"Oh I…I live in apartment A…on the second floor." Whit's eyebrows rose and the two couldn't believe how this had turned out.

Whit began to laugh at the weird luck that both Jason and Connie were neighbors. He turned to Jason, assuming his son was laughing, instead he was a bit quiet. "I know it's a surprise Jason, but Connie living next door isn't going to be bad. You two get along, right?"

At the question Jason came out of his stupor and laughed a bit after his father. "No of course not Dad, I'm just surprised. Anyhow I need to get to sleep, travel really takes it out of me. It was really great to have dinner with you and talk." Jason smiled and began to open the car door.

Whit puzzled over his son's reaction for a moment then wished Jason good night. What made Jason react like that? Whit could only think the two had some sort of falling out, but the two didn't have much contact…. did they? Maybe he had misunderstood their relationship, but Connie was so much younger than Jason. Whit shook his head as his thoughts began to run away from him. It wasn't his place to speculate. The two just happened to live in the same apartment complex, right next to each other.

As Jason entered his apartment, he glanced around to see some of the boxes he had left closed, opened. He smirked, it seemed he couldn't be trusted to deal with the boxes. As he placed his key chain on the hook to his left, footsteps could be heard coming towards him. He hadn't turned the lights on in fear of waking up his roommate, but it seemed he hadn't needed to worry.

"You're finally back." The feminine voice commented as she continued to step closer to him.

"Sorry love-" he began but she had already reached him and placed a finger on his lips. Her other hand lay gently on his chest as she kissed his cheek. Releasing his lip she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. In return Jason embraced her and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too Sam." She let a deep content sigh out as she pulled back enough to see his face.

"Come on' big guy, its late and the blankets aren't going to warm themselves." She grabs his hand and tries to pull him to bed. Quickly Jason took of his shoes and socks to follow. Before they made it to the small bedroom, he picked her up and held her in his arms. She let out a giggle instinctively wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. "As romantic as this is, I have a feeling you are just going to drop me and proceed to steal the covers."

"Don't tempt me, wife." He growled back as he entered the room. As he approached the bed, he lifted Sam up closer to his head. The two kissed gently to commemorate their reunion. Suddenly Sam was lifted above his shoulders and dropped on to the bed. She let out a small scream as she fell on the soft mattress. Sam gave him a look of playful contempt as Jason shrugged. "I had to test how soft the bed was, and you were available to test my theory."

Sitting up Sam grabbed Jason around the waist and pulled down to the bed. The two bounced slightly and immediately began to laugh as quietly as possible. "Well it holds two grown people. I think the mattress can stay." Jason hummed in response as he held Sam against himself. Sam smirked as she knew she had lost Jason to dreamland.

She quietly slowed her breathing to match Jason's and was about to fall asleep when Jason spoke. "By the way, Connie lives next door, so we are pretty much up a creek when leaving the house."

"It's fine I've narrowed her coming and going by five minutes. Her sister is barely at the apartment and the other roommate is no threat. And I've barely seen your father to give away anything." Sam replied in an almost robotic way. Her husband murmured, "I'll be coming to see you at work tomorrow and I'll need you to look over your engagement ring. Try not to give anything away on the first day." He teased, in response Sam just rolled her eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
